Fading Away
by Uehara Sakura
Summary: "I don't care what kind of things they put inside of you. You're Reika, and you're my everything and everyone cares about you, so I'll do anything with my power to save you-whether you like it or not" Toushiro x OC, Shuuhei x OC, Byakuya x OC maybe future Rangiku x Gin
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 1:**

**Introduction**

"Oi! Rei! Reika! Wait for me!"

A woman was running towards a blonde haired girl who was carrying some boxes in her hands. The running woman has a long white hair and pairs of amber colored orbs. The blonde haired girl stopped and looked back at the woman before setting down her boxes to the ground.

"Chi-chan? What are you doing?"

The girl giggled as the woman reached her and put her hand to the girl's shoulder. The girl has a long wavy bright blonde hair with two small braids on each side and tied to the back with a pink ribbon, and a bright shade of purple orbs. She always have a soft smile on her face and a natural faint blush on her cheek.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" the woman shake the girl repeatedly as the girl laughed lightly

"About what Chi-chan?" the blonde ask innocently

"You know what I mean!" the woman glared

"Nope!" the girl smiles

"Just tell me why didn't you tell me that you're moving into the 10th Division?!" the woman growled

"I want to surprises you!" she exclaimed happily

"Tch... you're so stupid, Reika" the woman rolled her eyes

"Mou! You don't have to say something so mean about it, Chinatsu-nee!" the one named Reika pouted

"Yes I have to say something like that!" the woman named Chinatsu poke Reika's forehead

"Ow..." Reika whined "Mou! Chi-chan, I'm going to put my stuff in my room... so bye! See you later!" the girl quickly grabs her boxes and run off from the fuming woman

"That girl" the woman shakes her head before turning her body away "Well, I'll leave her alone for now" she sighed before walking away

* * *

Reika arrives in front of the 10th Division and knocked the door. She waited while looking around the area with amaze.

"Hi! This is the 10th Division! Is there something I can help you with?"

Reika snapped out from her thought before she put the boxes into the ground and quickly bowed her head

"I-i'm Ayase Reika! I was transferred here from the 4th Division! Please take care of me!"

Reika greeted before lifting her heads up and smiles widely while looking up to the woman in front of her. No one can blame her, she was short and her height is just 139cm . The woman in front of her look down at her and her eyes widen

"Oh my god! You look so adorable!" the woman exclaimed before hugging the girl "I'm Matsumoto Rangiku! The 10th Division's Fukutaichou! Nice to meet you!" the woman squeezed Reika in her chest as she passed out in Rangiku's arms

"Eh? Rei-chan?! What's wrong?! Rei-chan?!" Rangiku yelled while letting the girl off of her

"I'm okay Matsumoto Fukutaichou" Reika said before smiling at the woman

"Please! No formality! Just call me anything you want!" Rangiku exclaimed

"Hai!" Reika smiles widely

"Oi! Matsumoto! What's with the ruckus?! Stop fooling around and get back to work!"

A voice yelled as Rangiku turned around and pouted "Mou! Taichou! I'm not fooling around!" she defended herself

"Then, what are you doing?" the voice ask. Reika stepped to Rangiku's side and see a boy with a white haori, folding his hands while glaring at Rangiku. Her eyes gleamed as she run towards the boy and pinched his cheek

"Oh my gosh! Ran-chan! He's so adorable!" Reika beamed while smiling brightly. Rangiku covered her mouth and turned her body to hide her laughs from the Captain as the boy's eyes twitched in annoyance before shoving the girl from him and hold his reddening cheek

"What did you just say?" he asked, glaring at her

"Sorry! I can't help it! You're just so adorable! I've never seen anyone who's shorter than me" she grinned widely as the Captain's eyes twitched even more and Rangiku finally laughed loudly "I-I can't hold it any longer!"

"Shut up Matsumoto!" the boy snapped "And you!" he looked at Reika

"Yes?" she smiles sweetly as the boy turned his head and blushed "Shut up! I'm not adorable! I'm Hitsugaya Toushiro, 10th Division's Taichou!" he glared as he hide his blush from her

"Hm..." Reika wondered as Toushiro raised his eyebrow at her while Rangiku walks towards them

"Can I call you Shiro-chan?!" She exclaimed

"Sorry, Rei-chan! Hinamori already called him that! They have a thing... you know" Rangiku grinned

"Hinamori...? Is she your girlfriend?" Reika tilts her head

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro glared as she laughed

"Just kidding! No she isn't Rei-chan! She is Taichou's childhood friend"

"Is that so?" Reika said "Well, then... how about Shiro-kun?" she looked up to Rangiku

"That'll do!" Rangiku laughed as Toushiro growled "Enough! It's Hitsugaya Taichou, not Shiro-chan or Shiro-kun or any other names! Do you understand?" Toushiro ask

"Yes, Shiro-kun!" Reika grinned

"You- Tch!" Toushiro sighed "J-just put your things in your room and then come into my office" he gritted his teeth before turning around and walks away

"Don't worry Rei-chan, he's always like that" Rangiku said "Come on! Let's put your boxes into your room!" Rangiku grinned as the girl nodded happily

* * *

Reika skipped happily in the hall with a bright smile on her face. Her minds wondered, what did her Captain wants? Why did he call her? Did she do something wrong? Is he going to kill her? Or did he want to ask her something?

Reika sighed and gripped on the basket in her hands. She had promised Chinatsu that she'll have a picnic with her, so she has to make some food and bring it to the woman after she meets her Captain. She stopped in front of the door and knocked it before opening it

"Sorry for intruding" She said before closing the door behind her

"Ayase, come over here" Toushiro ordered while looking at his paperwork

"Hai!" she nodded while slowly walking towards his desk and looked at the Captain "Is there anything I can do for you, Hitsugaya Taichou?" She grinned

"Do you know why did you transferred into here?" he ask

"Nope" she shakes her head as Toushiro sighed in stress

"You do realise that you've four Zanpakutō, right?" He ask

"No I don't... I just have one Zanpakutō" she said as she show him her katana

"No. I mean, you've four Zanpakutō spirit" he rolled his eyes

"Um... yeah?" she shrugged

"What's your Zanpakutō's names?" he ask

"Eto... there's Manami-chan, Yōko-chan, Yūki-chi, and Hana-kun" she frowned "Is there something wrong with them? Will Jii-chan take them? Are you going to kill them? Or are you going to take them?! Or-"

"Ayase!" Toushiro snapped "Nobody is going to take them"

She frowned and said "Then, why are you asking me this?"

"I'm just asking" he sighed

"Oh... Okay then!" she grinned "Can I go now?"

"One more thing" Toushiro called

"Yes?" she tilts her head

"Don't you ever call me adorable anymore, ever" Toushiro ordered while glaring at him

"But why? You really are adorable!" she exclaimed

Toushiro's eyes twitched as his face grows darker "I'm not. Now stop calling me adorable"

"Why not?" she ask again

"Ayase" he called

"Yes?" she tilts her head

"Are you stupid?" he ask

"Eh? Of course I'm not!" she pouted as Toushiro sighed "Why did you transferred into here in the first place?" he sighed

"I told you! I don't know... I was wondering too. I just got into the academy and then suddenly Jii-chan came and told I graduated. And then, he placed me in the 4th Division and few day later I was told that I needed to go to a higher Division... so here I am now" she said

"Chi-chan said that I was a shinigami prodigy, but I didn't really get it... Wait! You're a prodigy too, aren't you, Shiro-kun?" she blaber out

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou! And Yes I am" he sighed

"Then we share the same thing!" She grinned

Toushiro blushed a little before clearing his throat "So, why are you carrying picnic basket?" he raised his eyebrow while glancing at the basket

"I promised Chi-chan that we'll have a picnic after this. Do you want to come?" she ask

"I've paperwork" he rolled his eyes

"But! Paperwork are no fun!" she whined

"Of course it's not, its paperwork. Don't be stupid" Toushiro said while folding his hand and his eyes are twitching

"Mou..." She pouted as Toushiro rolled his eyes and looked back to his paperwork "If you don't have anything to say, just go" he rolled his eyes

"Well then...-" She put her basket on his desk as Toushiro looked up to her with an annoyed face "What is it?" he growled

"Wait for it..." she mumbles as she took a plate full of watermelon pieces "Here! It's for you Shiro-kun!" she grinned while setting down the plate in front of him

"It's Hitsugaya Taichou! And what is this for?" he ask

"I just want to give it to you" she smiles

"Why watermelon?" he raised his eyebrow while glancing hungrily at the watermelon

"Because I like watermelon and I bought a lot in here!" she exclaims

"I see..." he nodded "Thank you Ayase"

"You're welcome! And would you like to have some Amanattō?" She tilts her head "I tried to make it for Chi-chan, this is my first time making Amanattō, and I don't know how it'll taste-"

"Just give me the Amanattō" Toushiro sighed as Reika smiles and took out a box of Amanattō

"Here! Taste it!" Reika take one of the Amanattō before bringing it in front of Toushiro's mouth as he blushes

"W-what are you doing?" he stuttered as he backed away

"Come on open your mouth, Shiro-kun!" she giggles as she leaned to him and he blushes when he sees her chest are showing up to him

"Say aah!" She grinned as Toushiro hesitantly opened his mouth. Reika happily put the Amanattō to his mouth before watching him chewing the food before swallowing it

"So? What do you think? Is it bad?" She ask as Toushiro cleared his throat and turned his face away from her

"I-it's good" He muttered

"Eh? Really?! Yay! I did it!" she laughed happily as she pulled herself back from his desk "Well then, Shiro-kun! I'll go to Chi-chan, wouldn't want her to be mad at me! Ja ne!" She grinned as she snatches her basket before running off from his office

"W-what the hell is wrong with that girl?" Toushiro watches as she exited his office before glancing down at the foods on his desk "Well, at least she made a great Amanattō" he shrugged before popping one of the Amanattō to his mouth

* * *

"Chi-chan!" Reika waved her hand as she reached down to the white haired woman who was leaning to a cherry blossom tree. The woman folded her arms and stared at her with a pissed expression "Seriously! What were you doing, baka?! Do you know how long did I waited for you?" Chinatsu pinched Reika's cheek and started to extends it

"Chinatsu-nee! Please let me go" Reika giggled as she released Chinatsu's hand from her cheek

"Geez, where were you?" Chinatsu sighed

"My new Taichou called me to his office" she grinned as she set the basket down

"What?! Did you do something wrong? You just got into that Division and already caused problems?!" Chinatsu glared at Reika who was setting the picnic's mat to the ground

"Nope! The Taichou just asking me some question" The girl shrugged as she sat down on the mat and started to taking out the foods

"Seriously?" Chinatsu ask as she take her seat across Reika

"Yep! He is so adorable!" Reika grinned

"Ah? That chibi Taichou, right?" Chinatsu snorted

"Yeah! He is cold but nice!" Reika grinned

"You're weird you know" Chinatsu shrugged as the girl grinned. Reika and Chinatsu took the sandwich and said "Itadakimasu!" Reika exclaim happily while Chinatsu lazily muttered it before started to eat the sandwich

"How was your day Chinatsu-nee?" Reika ask

"Same like usual, annoying Hisagi and Tōsen" Chinatsu shrugged

"Did Hisagi-chan did something wrong?" Reika looked at the woman "Just the usual stuff, being stupid and irrational" Chinatsu said as she munched her sandwich

"Did he ask you out already?" Reika tilts her head as Chinatsu choked on her food. Reika giggled and handed her a glass of water

"W-what are you saying stupid?!" Chinatsu smacked Reika's head

"Ow!" Reika rubbed her head "But! It oblivious that Hisa-chan like you and you head over heels for him!"

"No we're not! And I'm not head over heels for him!" Chinatsu's face turned into ten shades of red

"Really? But didn't you give him chocolate for valentine every year?" Reika grinned "And you actually show up to Rokungai just to ask me how to make chocolates?"

"S-shut up!" she glared at her

"Ne! Who is that?" Reika pointed out to a black haired girl who was walking along the tree

"Ah! Oi! Hinamori!" Chinatsu called out as the black haired girl turned around with panic "Come here! Hinamori!" Chinatsu yelled as the girl run towards them

"What's wrong Yukimura Fukutaichou?" the girl asked

"Nothing, nothing… my lil sis wanted to know you" she pointed at Reika who was smiling at the girl

"Oh! Hi, I'm Hinamori Momo, 5th Division's Fukutaichou. Nice to meet you" Momo smiles

"I'm Ayase Reika! 10th Division's 3rd seat. Nice to meet you too, Hina-chan!" Reika smiles back "Do you want to join us?" Reika ask

"If that's okay" Momo said

"Of course, right Chinatsu-nee?!"

"Yea, yea, sure" the woman shrugged

"Mou" Reika pouted "Please have a seat" she grinned at Momo as she sat down next to Reika

"Thank you" Momo smiles

"Anyway! Eat anything you like, I made them all… but I don't know if it's good" Reika offered as Momo nodded and took one of the onigiri before taking a bite of it

"This is the most delicious onigiri I've ever eat!" Momo said after she swallowed the onigiri

"Thank you!" Reika giggled

"So, Reika-chan… er, is it okay to call you that?"

"Sure!" Reika nodded

"Okay then. Reika-chan, Yukimura Fukutaichou said that you are her sister… is that right?" Momo said

"Yep"

"But you two didn't look like sisters and your family name is Ayase"

"We're not blood related, stupid" Chinatsu finally spoke

"Chi-chan! Don't be so mean to Hina-chan!" Reika scolded as Chinatsu started to curse under her breath and Momo started to laugh

"It's rare to see Yukimura Fukutaichou listening to anybody"

"Yeah! She is the meanest person! She love to smack me" Reika pouted

"Really? She is also love to fight with Hisagi Fukutaichou as well" Momo giggled

"Yep! It's because they love each other!" Reika laughed

"Reika!" Chinatsu glared

"What? It's the truth, right Hina-chan?" Reika grinned

"Well, everybody thought you two were dating each other" Momo explained

"Hell no!" Chinatsu glared again as Reika and Momo laughed

"Let's drink tea!" Reika laughed as she took out three cup and filled it with tea. The three of them continuing to talks and eat while teasing Chinatsu until Momo spoke up

"Anyway Reika-chan, I have to go back, it's getting late and I've to continue my paperwork" Momo put her cup down

"Already? Geez, paperwork really is boring" Reika sighed

"Tell me about it" Chinatsu said as Momo giggled

"I've to go too, Hisagi will give me an earful if I didn't go back now" Chinatsu said

"Okay then" Reika smiles as they started to pack their thing back to the basket

"It's really nice to have a picnic with you, Reika-chan!" Momo exclaimed

"We should do it some other times!" Reika said

"Count me out" Chinatsu grumbles

"Aw, don't be like that Chinatsu-nee" Reika pouted as Momo laughed

"Some other time, huh?" She smiles

"Yep! I'll come to your Division if we have another picnic, okay?" Reika grinned

"Really? Thank you Reika-chan!" Momo smiles

"Enough with the smiling and grinning, it makes me want to puke. I'll be going, Ja" Chinatsu rolled her eyes before turning her heels and walks away

"Well, I've to go too, Reika-chan! Bye bye!" Momo waved her hand

"Ja ne!" Reika waved back as she watch her to disappear into the roads

Reika skipped happily towards the 10th Division with a happy face. She was walking towards her room when she heard a yelling

"Matsumoto!"

'_Is that Shiro-kun?' _She wondered as she see Toushiro's office door swung open

"Clean this mess! And don't you dare to run, Matsumoto!"

"I don't wanna!"

Reika watches as Rangiku run out from the office

"Hi Rei-chan!" She greeted as Reika opened her mouth but stopped "Bye Rei-chan!"

Reika stares oddly at the woman before turning to see the 10th Division's Captain at the door. She walk towards him and blinked a few times when she see the all the mess inside his office, paperwork scattered everywhere

"What happen?" Reika ask

"None of your business" Toushiro mumbles as he got into his office

"Ne, ne Shiro-kun" Reika called out as she follows Toushiro into his office

"What?" Toushiro ask, ignoring his nickname

"Do you want me to help?" she ask

"No" He leaned back to his chair. Reika sighed and put her basket to the corner of the room before starting to gathered the paperwork

"What the hell are you doing Ayase?" Toushiro sighed

"Just cleaning your office" she smiles while continuing to gather the papers

"I said I didn-"

"I won't take no for anything" Reika grinned as she put the paperwork to his desk and pulled a chair before sitting in it

"Seriously, I don't need any help, Ayase" Toushiro sighed

"I'll help you anyway. You're a Taichou and you can't exhausting yourself. If there's an attack, you can't fight if you're tired, right?" She smiles

"You- Tch. I don't know what am I going to do with you" he mumbles

"Just let me help and when we're done I'll bring you some tea and more watermelons and Amanattō" Reika grinned as Toushiro's eyes gleamed when she mentioned the foods. He cleared out his throat "Well, let's get to work" he said as Reika smiles happily before they started to work on the paperwork.

* * *

"Ahh… I'm tired!" Reika said as she put the last paper on the desk "Finally! We're finished!" she grinned widely at the Captain

"Once again thank you Ayase, sorry for the troubles" he said

"Don't mention it! And stop calling me Ayase!" Reika pouted

"You're stupid you know that, Ayase?" Toushiro rolled his eyes

"Geez… We'll have to fix that later! I'll take the foods and drink to here! So wait, okay?" She beamed as she grab her basket and walks out from the room before appearing few minute later with a tray of foods and tea. She put the tray down and grinned at Toushiro

"Enjoy!" Reika grinned as she sit on the chair. Toushiro raised his eyebrow at her

"How can you be so energetic?" he sighed as he took one of the watermelon

"I don't know" Reika said and her smiles didn't even bother to leave her face

"Stupid" he rolled his eyes

"Mou… you and Chi-chan is mean, always calling me stupid" Reika pouted as Toushiro smirked at her

"So… Shiro-kun, is it hard to be a Taichou?" Reika ask

"No" he stated as he muched on the Amanattō

"Really? I'd love to try to be one… but I didn't like paperwork" she sighed as she sipped down her tea "It was too many for a person to finish it in a short time"

"That's why there's a Fukutaichou, Ayase" he rolled his eyes

"Eh? Then, where's Ran-chan?" she ask

"How should I know? She's always ran away when I told her to do her paperwork" he rolled his eyes before taking a sip at his tea

"She did?" Reika ask

"All the times" he nodded

"Well, starting tomorrow! I'll help you with your paperwork and I'll try to make Ran-chan do her paperwork!" she smiles

"I told you, I don't need help" he sighed

"I'll make you a different kind of food" she grinned "And of course some watermelon"

"You're trying to bribe me" he said

"Nope! It's just a simple refreshment for you" She smiles

"Whatever" he rolled his eyes.

"It's getting dark, I'll take these paperwork to Sotaichou, aren't you going to go back to your room?" he ask

"I'll wait" she grinned as he sighed and take all of the paperwork to the Captain Commander's office. He came back a second later to see the blonde girl sleeping on his desk while smiling

"She even smiles in her sleeps?" Toushiro shakes his head

"Ayase, wake up" he shakes her lightly but she didn't even bother. He sighed and give up the idea of waking her up, she is tired because of the paperwork so he didn't want to wake her up. He scooped her up to his arms before carrying her to her room and laid her on her mattress. He was about to get up when she spoke

"Good night, Shiro-kun" she mumbles as Toushiro's eyes widen and he started to blushing. He cleared his throat and walk to the door

"Night Ayase" he mumbles while blushing before closing the door leaving a sleeping blonde haired girl with a smile plastered on her face

* * *

**Author's Note!**

**Hehe! I replaced Her lost memories! :) sorry I can't really update very often because in indonesia, fanfiction is blocked because they think it has some porn in it -_- honestly... I can only update when fanfiction is unblocked and it doesn't happen very often! Well hope you enjoyed it! My title and summary was inspired by some story I read years ago :) Anyway! Ja Ne!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	2. Chapter 2

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Thank you to Yamazaki Koharu, guest... and the other guest! I love ya! and I love you all who read this :)**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

**Warning**

"-and then Chi-chan smack me on the head. She can be so mean sometime, but she is a nice person" Reika finished her story as she continue to work on the paperwork. The 10th Captain sighed, she had been in his office since seven in the morning for god sake. He had listened to her story for four-hour. It's been three months since she became 10th Division 3rd seat, and it's been a while since she helped Toushiro with his paperwork. The two of them had become closer and closer every single day and Toushiro had get used to his nickname

"I told you I don't need you to help me, Ayase" Toushiro shakes his head in annoyance

"Ne, ne Shiro-kun, where's Ran-chan?" Reika ignored his protest

"How should I know?" he rolled his eyes while working on his paperwork

"You're a Taichou and Ran-chan is your Fukutaichou, you should know where she is now" Reika grinned as she put the last paper to the top of the stack. Toushiro ignores her a he placed his last paper too

"Yay! We're done!" Reika leaned back to her seat as she stretched her hand

"So is there anything suspicious happened in here?" Reika ask with a smile

"For the tenth time, there's nothing wrong, Ayase. Why do you keep asking this?" Toushiro ask

"Nothing, nothing" Reika grinned as she tidy up the paperwork. He looked at her oddly before shaking it from his head

"Anyway, Shiro-kun. I'll bring the paperwork to Jii-chan" Reika said

"Why?" He raised his eyebrow as he took a sip on his tea

"He called me to his office" She said as she took the paperwork from the table "I'll see you later! And please leave your cup on the table. I'll clean it up later" She walked towards the door

"Make sure you give him the paper, Ayase" he said

"Yes, sir!" she grinned before closing the door behind her. She happily skipped down towards the 1st Division's barrack while humming a happy tones

"Oi! Isn't it Rei?!"

Reika stopped her track and turned around to see two man standing a few feets from her. They walked towards the blonde haired girl as she beamed "Ah! Ikka-kun! Yumi-chan! Long time no see!" she greeted

"As always, you look gorgeous, Reika-chan!" Yumichika exclaimed

"Thank you, Yumichan! You look... gorgeous too!" Reika grinned as Yumichika give her a thumb "I've always been gorgeous!"

Ikkaku snorted and turned towards the blonde girl "Where have you been, Rei?" Ikkaku asked

"You know, working on my new Division" she replied as the two of them joined her to walk

"I'm so glad Sotaichou transferred you from that stupid Division" Ikkaku said

"Eh? The 4th Division isn't stupid" Reika smiles

"Yes it is!" Ikkaku insisted as Yumichika shakes his head "Ignore this stupid bastard, Reika-chan" he said as Reika giggled lightly

"What was that Yumichika?!" Ikkaku glared at him

"You heard me" he replied

"Bastard-"

"Stop fighting you two" Reika giggled

"Yes" Ikkaku and Yumichika sighed in defeat

"So, when are we going to train together again?" Ikkaku ask

"As soon as I'm done taking this paperwork to Jii-chan" She grinned

"Seriously?" Yumichika ask

"Yep" she nodded

"Well, we'll be waitin' for ya in 11th's courtyard as usual!" Ikkaku said

"Okay! Ja ne, Ikka-kun, Yumi-chan!" Reika smiles as the two of them walks to the opposite direction as Reika. After few minutes of walking, Reika reached the Captain Commander's office door. She knocked at the door "Jii-chan! It's Reika!"

"Come in Ayase Reika" came the voice from inside

"Sorry for intruding" Reika slowly slid the door open and come in before closing it. She slowly walk towards Yamamoto's table and put the paper on it

"What is this?" he ask

"As always, 10th Division's paperwork" she smiles

"You're helping him again, didn't you?" he ask

"Why can't I?" She ask

"Because you've to finish your own work" he replied

"I just give you my paperwork yesterday" She pouted as he sighed

"Won't you get tired for always helping him with all of these papers?"

"I won't. Never" She grinned "So, why did you call me, Jii-chan?"

"How's the development of your power?" he ask

"Well, thanks to you and Suì-Fēng Taichou, I'm able to master Hakuda. Retsu-chan and Take-kun was helping me with Kidō, Shun-chan and Byakuya-chan helped me with Shunpo, while Shiro-kun, Ikka-kun and Gin-chan was helping me with my swordsmanship" Reika explained

"So, most of the Captain is helping you" he states

"Yep! They're all tough especially Byakuya-chan and Suì-Fēng Taichou" she explained "Do you want to practice with me, Jii-chan?" she ask

"I'm busy at the moment but I'll tell you when I have the time" He said

"Okay then! Can I go now? I promised to train with Ikka-kun and Yumi-chan" Reika grinned

"Training?" he ask

"Yep! I haven't train with them for weeks!" she explained

"I see. Don't overwork yourself, okay?"

"I'll" She nodded before walking towards the door "Ja ne, Jii-chan!" she waved at the head captain before running out from the 1st Division and continue to run towards the 11th Division's barrack. Suddenly she felt a pressence on her shoulder and beamed brightly

"Hi, Chi-chan!" She grinned, she know it was the 11th Division's Lieutenant Kusajishi Yachiru without any doubts

"Hi, Hime!" Yachiru grinned

"I told you to stop calling me Hime" Reika pouted as the opened the Barrack's door

"But I love calling you Hime!" Yachiru exclaimed as Reika just giggled "Are you here to train with Baldy and Yun-Yun?" she asked

"Yep! What are you doing in here, Chi-chan? And where's Ken-chan?" Reika ask as the Yachiru giggles and cling onto her shoulder "I just want to see you Hime! And Kenny is in his room, sleeping! He is so boring!" Yachiru pouted as Reika giggled slightly

"Isn't he always sleeping?"

"Yeah! That's why I want to be with you while Kenny asleep!" Yachiru exclaimed as Reika opened the door to 11th Division's courtyard. She see Ikkaku and Yumichika sitting on the ground while fighting each other. She slowly walked towards the two of them

"Hey Yun-Yun, Baldy!" Yachiru greeted as Yumichika and Ikkaku turned to her

"Fukutaichou? What are you doing in here?" Ikkaku twitched

"To watch Hime beat the living out of you two!" Yachiru laughed as Reika smiles at her

"We won't lose to her!" Ikkaku twitched

"Shut up pachinko head!" Yachiru spit at Ikkaku as he glared at her and prepared to draw his sword

"Now, now... let's not fight" Reika sweat dropped as she put Yachiru down

"So! Who's first?!" Yachiru exclaimed as Ikkaku stepped towards Reika

"Heh! I'll defeat you this time, Rei!" Ikkaku yelled as Reika grinned. They walked to the middle of the courtyard and put their hand on their zanpakutō

"Ready! GO!" Yachiru exclaimed as Ikkaku and Reika charge at each other

**Few Hours later:**

"Ha! In your face baldy! You lost again to Hime!" Yachiru giggles as she ans Yumichika watch Reika pinned Ikkaku to the ground with her sword pointing at his face. Reika giggled before getting up and sheathed her zanpakutō back.

"Shuddap Fukutaichou" Ikkaku growled as he get up and stares at the blonde haired girl

"Impressive. You're getting good at this Rei!" Ikkaku smirked

"Yeah! It took only... one our and 10 minute for you to knock Ikkaku down" Yumichika noted as the girl smiled again

"Thank you!" She exclaimed as she felt a pain in her head. A deep voice rang inside of her mind

**_'I'll come for you Ayase Reika' _**

Reika falls to her knee as she clutch her head in pain

"Oi! Rei! What's wrong?"

**_'I'll get you'_**

"Reika-chan!"

**_'Wait for me, my goddess'_**

"Hime!"

"Yachiru! Tell Matsumoto and Hitsugaya Taichou! Tell everyone!"

"Okay!"

"Yumichika! Help me to carry her"

**_'Good night, my goddes' _**

"Rei! Oi! Rei!

* * *

Hitsugaya Toushiro impatiently tapped his finger to his desk as he cautiously glanced at the clock, his lazy Lieutenant was sleeping on the couch. He sighed and leaned back to his chair while folding his hand. He was waiting for Reika to return. She has gone for too long, not that he is worried... well, yeah, sort of, kind of... okay, yes, he is WORRIED. She never gone out this late, she has gone for seven hour to be exact. It was already six in the afternoon and he haven't even hears her annoying voice. His thought stopped as he heard a yelling comes down from the hall

"C-Chinatsu! Please calm down!" a voice stuttered

"The hell I will, Fuyuko! That kid will be damned when I find her!" another voice yelled as his office's door flung open, revealing a very angry Yukimura Chinatsu and a terrified Kurosawa Fuyuko

"I'm awake! Please don't kill me!" Rangiku jolted up from the couch as she turned to the door and pointed at the white haired woman

"Hey! What the hell is your problem, Chinatsu?! I was sleeping for god sake!" Rangiku glared as she get up from the couch

"Where is that little brat?!"

"I don't know what are you talking about!" Rangiku replied

"C-Chinatsu enough" Fuyuko said

"Shut up, Fuyuko!" The woman snarled "That girl! She make me wait for six hour! SIX HOUR I SAID!"

"Oi. Yukimura, what are you doing in here? You're not allowed to barged into someone else's office" Toushiro stepped in. Chinatsu just glared at him as Fuyuko blinked few times

"E-Eto... Hitsugaya Taichou... Do you know where's our imouto?" Fuyuko nervously ask

"Ayase?" he ask

"Who else can it be, chibi?!" Chinatsu glared as Toushiro twittched in annoyance

"Hey! We're waiting for Rei-chan too! She hasn't returned yet since she left" Rangiku explained

"See?" Fuyuko raised her eyebrow

"Shuddap" Chinatsu said "Then, where the hell is she?"

"How should we k-"

"Whitey! Boobies! It's terrible!" Yachiru barged into the room as all of them turned around towards the door

"Kusajishi Fukutaichou?" Fuyuko ask

"Ara! Snowy and grounchy is here too!" Yachiru exclaimed

"I told you to stop calling me that! You little brat!" Chinatsu glared

"I don't wanna!" Yachiru stick her tongue out

"So, what's wrong Yachiru?" Rangiku ask

"It's bad! Hime has collapse! She is at Re-chan's Division!" she said

"Is there something wrong with Reika-chan?" Fuyuko ask

"Yeah! She collapse after defeating Baldy!"

"She collapse after defeating Ikkaku? But that never happen" Rangiku said

"Yeah! She just fainted without any reason!"

"You mean she didn't get hurt?" Toushiro ask

"No she didn't! Hime never get hurt after fighting with Baldy!" Yachiru said "Everybody has already gathered at Re-chan's place five hour ago!"

"Five hours ago?!" Chinatsu snapped "She collapse five fucking hours ago?!"

"Well, she fainted six and a half hours ago!" Yachiru said

"Then, why didn't you tell us, dammit?!" Chinatsu ask

"I got lost" Yachiru giggled

"You got... lost?!" Chinatsu ask "You got lost?! 4th Division was four blocks away from here! How the hell did you get lost?!"

"Chinatsu! It's useless to argue with her" Fuyuko said

"She is right. We have to go to Rei-chan!" Rangiku said as everyone nodded and run towards the 4th Division. When they arrived at the room, they see everyone gathered around. Fuyuko quickly run towards the bed and hold Reika's hand.

"Reika-chan!" she cried out as Byakuya comes towards her and tried to calm her down. He and Fuyuko has grown close to each other because of Reika.

"What the hell happened?!" Chinatsu yelled while looking at Ikkaku

"I don't know! Honestly!" Ikkaku held up his hand

"Chinatsu! Calm down!" Shuuhei held her back

"The hell I will!"

"Yukimura Fukutaichou please calm down!" Rukia said as Chinatsu turned to her

"Shut the hell up! And I won't calm down untill I know what the fuck happened to her!"

"Yukimura" A voice called out as she turned to see the Captain Commander

"What?" She raised her eyebrow

"Stop yelling. Madarame Ikkaku doesn't know anything about this" he said "Now that you and Kurosawa Fuyuko has come, everyone except you two, Hitsugaya Toushiro, Kuchiki Byakuya and Hisagi Shuuhei has to get out." Yamamoto said

"Eh?! But we want to see Hime!" Yachiru whinned

"No excuse" Yamamoto ordered as the other just sighed and walked out from the room sadly

"Is there something wrong, Sotaichou?" Toushiro ask

"I just want to ask you few question about Ayase Reika"

"Why am I in here?" Byakuya ask

"Me too" Shuuhei ask

"You two might be related" he explained as the two just nodded "First of all, is there something wrong with her this past few weeks?"

"Now that you mention it, she has been acting weird" Chinatsu said

"How weird?" Yamamoto ask

"She has been... too cautious" she replied while folding her hand

"Yeah, she has been very paranoid if I said" Shuuhei nodded

"It was more like she was afraid" Byakuya spoke up

"Y-yeah... like someone was going to attack her friends" Fuyuko nodded

"She has been asking about everything around everyone" Toushiro added

"I see... I assume none of you know about her ability" Yamamoto said

"What ability?" Toushiro ask

"Her 'Memories and Mind Reading' ability" he stated

"Now that you said it... Rei did tell me something about that" Shuuhei nodded

"Me too" Chinatsu said

"And do you believe it?"

"No" Chinatsu said

"Not really" Shuuhei replied

"What about that ability?" Byakuya ask

"Like the name, she can read people's mind and memories by touching them." He explained

"And?" Chinatsu ask "What's the relation between that and all of this?"

"The relation is if someone strong enough, they can talk to her through her mind, and damage her spiritually"

"Then? Who is it?" Chinatsu ask and when Yamamoto was about to opened his mouth, a hologram appeared beside Reika's bed. The figure face was dark, so the only thing they can see is his mouth and his body. Byakuya pulled Fuyuko back from the bed as the other looked at the figure

"I see you have figured it out... Just like I expected from Sotaichou" The figure smiled darkly

"Who are you?!" Chinatsu yelled

"Impatient as always I see"

"Cut the shit! Just tell me what have you done to Reika!" Chinatsu aks

"I didn't do anything to her... I just talking to my goddess" he smirked

"Fuck you!" Chinatsu draws her blade but Shuuhei was stopping her

"Chinatsu stop" he said

"Just listen to your boyfriend Yukimura Chinatsu"

"How the hell did you know my name?" she ask

"I know all of you... Kuchiki Byakuya the Romeo that doesn't have the guts to confess to a certain girl. Kurosawa Fuyuko, the big sister with a shy attitude. Hisagi Shuuhei, the man that doesn't seems to know his feeling for a certain girl. Yamamoto Sotaichou, the Head Captain, acting as my goddess' grandfather... and last but not least, Hitsugaya Toushiro, 10th Division's Taichou who's tied in a love triangle between his childhood friend and my goddess" he smirked as Toushiro growled

"What are you doing in here?!" he yelled

"Oh? I just came to see my goddess"

"You shitless son of a bitch! Come here and fight with me! I'll kill you!" Chinatsu yelled

"My, my... Yukimura Chinatsu... you doesn't have the power to kill me" he smirked "Not even close"

"You bastard!" she growled

"I came here to warn you all..." he said

"About what?" Shuuhei ask

"I just want you all to know that if any of you came between me and my goddess, I'll show no mercy" he smirked before disappearing into the air "I'll come for my goddess when the time has come"

"Grr! Who the hell is he?!" Chinatsu yelled

"Sotaichou? What are we going to do now?" Byakuya ask

"We have to searched about that guy" he said

"But how?" Toushiro ask

"Somehow" he replied

"Hm-mmn"

Everyone turned to see Reika sitting up from the bed and yawned before rubbing her sleepy eyes and looked at them confusedly. She tilted her head and blinked

"Ara? Chinatsu-nee, Fuyu-nee, Byakuya-chan, Shiro-kun, Hisa-chan, Jii-chan? What are you all doing in here? Is everything okay?" she asked as Fuyuko run towards her and hugged her tightly

"Reika-chan! I was so worried!" Fuyuko cried

"Nee-chan? What's wrong?" she ask

"You collapse, stupid" Chinatsu flicked Reika's forehead

"Mou... You're being mean again" Reika pouted

"How are you feeling, Ayase?" Toushiro ask

"Eh? I'm fine... why do you ask?" Reika tilts her head

"We just worried about you kiddo" Shuuhei grinned as he ruffled her head

"Really? Even Byakuya-chan was worried?" Reika grinned

"Che, yeah right... he is just worried about Fuyu" Chinatsu rolled her eyes as Fuyuko turned into a ten shades of red

"E-eh? Eh?!" Fuyuko stuttered while Byakuya just cleared his throat and turned away to hide his blush as Reika laughed

Toushiro and the Head Captain walked away from the group as Yamamoto speak "You like her, huh?" he ask

"Who? Ayase?" Toushiro ask

"Yes"

"Of course not" he shakes his head

"Are you sure? I see it in your eyes... you love her..." Yamamoto said "I'm saying this not as a Sotaichou but as a grandfather that worried about his little girl"

"Sotaichou... I-"

"You won't ever know what you have untill you lose it, Hitsugaya Taichou. Regrets will comes later"

"Shiro-kun!" Reika called out as he turned to her.

"Are you sure you're not in love with her?" Yamamoto ask

"I'm... sure" Toushiro nodded

"Well, it's your choice..." he said before walking back to Reika's side

"Ne, ne Jii-chan! What were you doing with Shiro-kun?" Reika ask happily as Yamamoto just patted her head

"Nothing, we're just talking about something" he said as Reika formed an 'o' with her mouth

"I'll take my leave, see you later, Reika... get well soon" Yamamoto said before walking past Toushiro

"Remember about what I said. Reconsider it" he said as Toushiro just watch him walking out from the room

"Ja ne! Jii-chan!" Reika waved as everyone from outside pouring into the room

"Reika-chan!"

"Rei!"

"Reika-dono!"

"Ika-chan!"

_'Do I love her?' _Toushiro ask himself as he looked up to the sky

**_"You won't ever know what you have, until you lose it"_**

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**Aw! Thank you for Guest and... the other guest for reviewing mah story! I'm soo happy! And I'll definitely make Reika be friend with Ken-chan and his Yachiru! **

**THANK YOU FOR READING! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	3. Chapter 3

**HI!**

**Thank you to kisawhitedove for the review in chapter 2 :) Much love ta ya! And thanks to those who read, favorite, and follow mah story! **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

After staying weeks in the 4th Division, Reika goes back to her usual self. Toushiro in the other hand, troubled by Sotaichou's words to him, it's true that he likes her, but not in a romantic way. He feel comfortable if she was with him, but she was his 3rd seat and it'll be inappropriate if they were in a romantic relationship. His thought was interrupted by the loud foot steps in his hallway as the door slides open revealing a panting Reika

"Shiro-kun! Gomenasai!" she bowed deeply "I overslept!"

"Ayase, it's fine" He nodded in understatement

"Help me! Rei-chan!" Rangiku yelled as she hugged the blonde "Rei-chan! Taichou is being mean!"

"Eh? Ran-chan?"

"Matsumoto, stop fooling around. Go back to your paperwork" Toushiro sighed

"Mou! I'm tired Taichou!" she whined

"You've just worked one of those for an hour! Not thousand!" Toushiro pointed at the paper

"Maa... maa... Shiro-kun" Reika giggled "I'll help you, Ran-chan"

"Really?! Yay! You're the best, Rei-chan!" Rangiku cheered

"Ayase, let her work on her own" Toushiro said

"Taichou!" Rangiku pouted

"Hush, Shiro-kun" Reika said as Toushiro just rolled his eyes and sighed in defeat

"Yay!" Rangiku cheered as she stepped outside, but stopped by Reika

"Ran-chan... where are you going?" Reika tilted her head innocently

"To get some drink" Rangiku replied

"Mat-"

Reika cut Toushiro off before grabbing Rangiku's hand "Not until you finish your paperwork" Reika smiles as Rangiku know that smiles, it was the 'Do the paperwork or I'll torture you later' smile

"Hai..." Rangiku sighed as Toushiro stares at her in disbelieve, how the hell can she do that? Even he, the Captain himself couldn't do that to Rangiku.

Reika giggled and dragged Rangiku to her table before reaching out for the paper stacks "Here, I'll do half of it" Reika smiles as Rangiku nodded

"Okay... but I can go after this, right?" she ask

"That's up to Shiro-kun" Reika replied

"But you said-"

"Shiro-kun is the Taichou, he will decide it" Reika glanced at Toushiro as he nodded

"Fine" Rangiku sighed as she started to work on one of the paperwork. After hours of writing, Rangiku was finished with her last paper while Reika had already finished hers hours before Rangiku. The Lieutenant leaned back to the couch as she sighed tiredly.

"Finished!" she yelled as Reika who's sitting in front of Toushiro turned to face her

"Already?" She asked

"Yep" she nodded as Reika walked towards Rangiku and handed her a cup of tea

"Thank you for your hard work" she smiles as Rangiku nodded and took the cup before taking a sip and breathed out

"Ahh! As always! Your tea is the best, Rei-chan" Rangiku exclaimed as the girl smiles happily

"I'm glad" she said and turned around to Toushiro "See? she finished it"

"In five-hour" he grumbled as Reika laughed

"Well, since I've done my paperwork... I'll see you later Rei-chan, Taichou!" Rangiku quickly stand up and ran out from the office

"Matsumoto!" Toushiro grumbled as Reika giggled. Toushiro turned to her and raised his eyebrow

"What's so funny?" he asked as Reika smiled and took Rangiku's cup before collecting the other cup.

"I just find it funny how you two could be with each other in so long" Reika said "With all the yelling and stuff"

"This is all your fault" he grumbled

"Is that so?" Reika smiles "At least she already finished her paperwork"

Toushiro snorted "You helped her and for the record, she just worked on 40 papers out of 100. You're being too nice to her"

"Well, sorry for being nice" she giggled before putting the plates and cups onto the tray.

"Anyway, I want to ask you something, Shiro-kun"

"What is it?" he looked up to her

"Jii-chan offered me to be a Fukutaichou for the 8th Division... Can I take it?"

"Why'd you asked me? It's your choice" he said, but deep down inside he didn't want her to transferred, especially to th 8th Division who's Captain is Kyoraku Shunsui, the man who love to seduce people

"Well... Since _you're _my _Taichou_, I'm asking for your opinion... or should I say... approval?"

"If you wanted to be a Fukutaichou, then go for it. But, Matsumoto will surely gonna miss you" he explained

"Oh? Ran-chan will? But we will always see each other in the Fukutaichou's meeting" Reika grinned "Aren't you going to miss me?"

Toushiro snorted "As if" he said as Reika laughed "Right"

"Are you sure you're not going to miss me, _Taichou_?" She grinned

"Stop mocking me, Ayase" Toushiro folded his arm as Reika laughed

"Well, I'll miss you if I got transferred" Reika smiled softly as Toushiro blushed and turned away

Reika giggled and stared at the Captain "Do you want to train with me, Shiro-kun?" she asked

"No" he stated

"Aww... come on!" Reika exclaimed "It will be fun!"

"Training isn't supposed to be _fun_, Ayase"

"Mou..." Reika pouted "Then, what should we do? We don't have any paperwork to do"

"We do nothing, Ayase" Toushiro sighed "Beside, where's Yukimura and Kurosawa?"

"I dunno..." she shrugged "Fuyu-nee seems to be sad, did Byakuya-chan did something to her?"

"How should I know" he rolled his eyes

"Ne, ne, Shiro-kun, where's Kia-chan?" Reika asked "I thought she finished her mission in the human world"

"About that..." Toushiro sighed

"What's wrong?" Reika asked

"She is going to be executed" Toushiro said as Reika eyes widen in shock

"W-Why?" Reika asked

"She broke the law" He stated while looking down

"Can't you do something about it?" Reika asked

"No" he shakes his head "Sorry"

"I-It's okay" She sobbed "I'm okay" she wiped her tears as Toushiro looked at her. He sighed and patted her shoulder

"I can't help her, but the Ryoka will" Toushiro said

"Ryoka?" Reika asked "The intruders that came two days ago?"

"Yes. How did you know?" he looked at her with confusion

"I heard people were talking about them" she explained as he nodded in understatement. Reika sighed and took a deep breath "We'll just have to be positive!" Reika smiled as Toushiro smirked. He was about to open his mouth before a loud scream echoed from outside

"Is that... Hina-chan's voice?" Reika turned to Toushiro

"She might be in trouble" Toushiro said "Come on"

Reika grabbed her Zanpakutō and give Toushiro's to him. He quickly put his Zanpakutō to his shoulder before nodding to Reika who had tied her Zanpakutō to her waist. Toushiro shunpoed out through the window with Reika trailing behind him

* * *

"Please... get out of my way, Kira-kun" Momo said as she and Izuru clashed

"I cannot" he replied

"Move! Get out of my way!" Momo insisted as she pushed her blade to his

"No!" Izuru yelled

"Can't you hear me?! I said move!" Momo screamed

"Can't you hear me say 'no'?!" Izuru retorted. Momo glared at him before she raised her blade "Hajike! Tobiume!"

Izuru stared with shock as Momo sends a fireball at him, causing a loud explosion. Izuru dodge the fireball as the two of them backed away "Releasing your Zanpakutō in a place like this... How thoughtless!" Izuru said

"Do you realize what you are doing?!" Izuru asked "Do not confused public matters with private, Hinamori Fukutaichou!"

Momo glared at him before sending another fireball at him. Izuru dodge it once again as the fireball hit the wall above Gin "I see" Izuru said "Then I have no choice. I shall dispose of you as an enemy" he added before jumping up to the sky

"Omote o agero, Wabisuke!" he yelled as Momo prepared to clash with him. Suddenly, her blade was pushed down by Toushiro's foot while Izuru's blade was stopped by Reika's hand "Don't move, both of you" Toushiro said as Reika looked down to the ground

"Hitsugaya-kun, Reika-chan" Momo muttered

"Arrest the two of them" Toushiro ordered as Rangiku and Tetsuzaemon Momo back while Shuuhei pulled Izuru.

"Hitsugaya-kun, Reika-chan!" Momo said

"Hinamori! Is this any time to be clashing swords with each other?!" Toushiro asked "Shouldn't your first priority is to lower Aizen down from there?"

"We will make the report to Sotaichou. Put those two under detention. Take them away" Toushiro said as Rangiku, Tetsuzaemon and Shuuhei dragged Momo and Izuru away

"Shiro-kun..." Reika muttered

"No. They'll have to reflect their actions" Toushiro replied

"I understand" Reika looked down

"Sorry, 10th Division 3rd seat and Taichou-san" Gin walked towards them "That you had to waste your time on one of mine"

"Ichimaru..." Toushiro said "You were about to kill Hinamori, weren't you?"

Gin was silent at the moment "Now... what are you talking about?" he asked

"I'll tell you this now... If you spill any of Hinamori's blood... I will kill you" he threatened

"That's scary... I'd better keep a close eye on her to make sure no bad guy gets to her" Gin said "What about Reika-chan? She's bleedin' pretty bad"

Toushiro glanced at Reika's bloody hand "That's none of your concern" he said before glaring up to Gin. Footsteps were heard from distant as they see some shinigami approaching them "What's going on?! Ichimaru Taichou! Hitsugaya Taichou! 3rd Seat Ayase!"

"Oh! What's this...?" the shinigami asked as he looked up to Sousuke's body "Aizen Taichou is..."

"What in the...?"

"Please, get Aizen Taichou down" Reika bowed as she clutched her hand before putting it inside of her pocket

"H-hai!" the shinigami said as they run towards Sousuke's body

"Reika" Toushiro called out, motioning her to follow him before he walks away

"Y-Yes" she nodded as she followed him

"Be well soon, Reika-chan" Gin muttered as Reika turned to him "I will. Thank you" she muttered back as they walk pass him. Toushiro continue to walks as Reika silently follows him "S-Shiro-kun?" Reika called out as Toushiro slightly turned around, signaling that he's listening

"Are you okay?" she asked

"I'm fine" he said as they entered their division "The question is, are _you _okay?" he asked

"Y-yes" Reika nodded "I can heal myself. I'll be fine"

"I see" he nodded as he entered his office

"Do you want some tea?" Reika asked

"That... would be nice" he said as Reika nodded and walked towards the kitchen. Toushiro sat down on his chair before leaning back. Few minutes later Reika comes back with a tray that contained a plate of watermelon, one cup and a tea-pot. She set the plate and cup to his desk and smiled up to him

"This tea will calm you down" Reika smiled softly as she poured the tea to the cup before handing the cup to him

"Thanks" he said before sipping the tea and breathed out. Reika stares at him before smiling at him

"How's your hand?" He asked

"It's fine" Reika smiled as she showed her hand which is now wrapped in bandage

"Sorry, I got you into this" he muttered

"Don't worry about it Shiro-kun" Reika smiled "I'll take my leave now"

"Where are you going?" Toushiro asked

"I'm going for a walk" she said before closing the door behind her. She sighed and walks out from the 10th Division barrack. Night fall upon Seireitei, Reika looked up to the sky while watching the stars above her. Her body was getting weak with every step she take

"It's dangerous to walk out this late, my goddess" a voice said as Reika snapped her head to the side to see a figure standing few feets from her. She can't see the face, but she know who is that "Who are you? What do you want from me?" Reika asked

'_I forgot to take my Zanpakutō' _Reika thought

"I just wanted to see you" the man said "I see that your body is still weak, goddess"

"I don't know who you're, but stop this nonsense" Reika said

"I can't" He said before appearing in front of her and lift her chin up "As always, perfect"

Reika put her index finger on the man's chest and glared up to him "Hadō #4. Byakurai" Reika said as a bolt of blue lightning pass through the man

"Silly you" he said "You can't hurt me"

"Hado #31. Shakkahō" Reika said as she fires an orb of crimson red energy from her palm.

"You can't hurt me. But I can" he said as he stabbed Reika with his sword before pulling it out. Reika fall to the ground while clutching her abdomen, her eyes became blurry as she watched the man throw her to nearby wall

"You're making me angry, you know that?" He growled as he punch her in the face before throwing her again to another wal. He chuckled dryly "Well, we have some company. Best to take leave now" he said before disappearing

"Ayase!"

Reika limply lying on her back, blood was coming out from her mouth. She turned her head to the voice as she sense another figure running towards her "Ayase! Answer me! Where are you dammit?!"

"Shiro-kun" She chocked out

* * *

"Ayase!" Toushiro yelled again "Dammit! Answer me!"

Toushiro ran and see a blood trail as he curse under his breath. He ran as fast as he could, after the trail. His heart dropped when he see her on the ground, with a pool of blood under her. He knelt next to her and shake her shoulder

"Ayase!" He called out as Reika opened her eyes and smiled weakly at him

"Shiro-kun" she muttered as she coughed out some blood

"Dammit! I shouldn't let you walk alone" Toushiro growled before he scooped her to his arms. He quickly run while clutching the girl in his arms

Reika fought her hardest not to close her eyes, but eventually her eyes became heavier "Ayase! Don't close your eyes!" Toushiro yelled as he glanced down to the blonde. She weakly nodded "I'm tired, Shiro-kun" She said as she leaned her head to his chest

"We're almost there, Ayase! Just hold on" he yelled as he run faster. He barged into the 4th Division and quickly approach Retsu

"Hitsugaya Taichou?" She asked as she looked down at the blonde with shock

"Please safe her" Toushiro pleaded as Retsu stared at him before nodding her head and turned towards one of her subordinate "Please bring her to operation room" she said

"Hai!" The man nodded as he walked towards Toushiro "Please excuse me, Hitsugaya Taichou" the man said as he take Reika off of his hand

"Shiro-kun..." She whispered as the man put her in a hospital bed before bringing her to the operation room. Toushiro followed them but stopped in the door because the man told him to stay out from the operation room

"Ayase..." Toushiro clenched his fist as he puched the wall with anger

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	4. Chapter 4

**HI!**

**Thank you to Dancing Peony for the review in chapter 1, Wolf88, luciannedaughterofposiedon in chapter 3 :) I'm so happy! :) Much love ta ya! And thanks to those who read, favorite, and follow mah story! **

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Toushiro sat in front of the operation room for two hours with his head on his hand. He sighed for the eleventh time as the door slide open before Retsu comes out from the room. He quickly stands up and looked up to her as she smiled softly at him

"She is out of danger" Retsu said "And you need to see her"

"Can I?" he asked as Retsu nodded before motioning her subordinate to comes out, giving them some privacy. Toushiro slowly walk into the room before closing the door and walk towards her bed. Reika weakly turned around to him and smiled

"Hi, Shiro-kun" She smiled

"Are you okay, Ayase?" he asked

"Yep" She said "I'll be able to help in a few days, I think"

"No" Toushiro said "You'll have to rest untill you _fully _recover"

"But-"

"No buts, Ayase" he interrupted

"What if you get hurt?" She asked

"I will not" he said

"Promise?" She said

"Yes, promise" He nodded as she smiled again to him "Anyway," She said as she slowly reach out to the nightstand beside her bed before grinning at him.

"What is it?" he raised his eyebrow

"Here" She gave him a glowing light turquoise necklace (A/N: similar to Naruto's necklace, the one that Tsunade gave). He raised his eyebrow and took the necklace from her hand "A... Necklace?" he asked as she laughed

"It's not _just_ a necklace" She smiled "You'll find out soon enough"

"Uh.. thanks" he hesitantly out the necklace around his neck before hiding it under his Shihakusō.

"It looks good on you, though" Reika giggled as she sighed "I've caused you some trouble again, right?"

"No" He stated

"In such time, I can only be a burden to everyone" She smiled sadly as she turned to the window

"Are you stupid?" He snorted as Reika turned to him "You're not a burden to any of us"

"Is that so?" She smiled "Tought it was kind of mean, I'm glad"

He just smirked "I'll be leaving" he said as he made his way towards the door

"Be careful, _Taichou_" Reika smiled

"Shut up, Ayase" Toushiro said before walking out from the room leaving Reika lost in her thought.

* * *

Few days later, Reika sat on her bed while looking out to the window. Suddenly, the door was slid open revealing Momo smiling at her "Hi, Reika-chan" she greeted before walking into the room and closed the door behind her. She walked up to Reika as she give Momo a questioned look "Hina-chan...?"

"Weren't you supposed to be in Hitsugaya Taichou's room?" Reika asked as Momo smiled at her

"Nope" She said "Can you go with me to somewhere, Reika-chan?" Momo asked

"Sure..." Reika smiled "Where to?"

"Somewhere" Momo stated

"I see... Okay then..." She replied as she got off of the bed before changing into her Shihakusō "Okay, let's go" Reika said as she tied her Zanpakutō to her waist. Momo nodded at her before grabbing her hand and walked away.

She dragged Reika as they stopped in front of the Central 46 Chambers' compound "What are we doing in here, Hina-chan?" Reika asked

"I didn't know either" Momo shrugged as she dragged her into the building

"We're not supposed to go in here, Hina-chan" Reika said as Momo continued to walks into the building. Momo release her grip from her hand as she reached the door, her eyes widen as she stared in disbelieve "What... is this?" She asked

"Eh? What's wrong- Oh my..." Reika gasped, below the stairs, the member of central 46 was killed and the body scattered on their table, leaving a bloody mess around the room.

"Everyone... Is dead" Reika muttered

"Hitsugaya-kun was surprised" Momo muttered as Reika turned to her "there was Kira-kun... Hitsugaya-kun followed him. What's going on?"

"We were following, Hitsugaya Taichou?" Reika asked as Momo nodded slowly at her

"If Hitsugaya-kun is the one who killed Aizen Taichou, then he must be the one who did this as well-"

"Hitsugaya Taichou, didn't killed Aizen Taichou!" Reika cried out as Momo turned to her in surprise

"So... Kira-kun was the one who did this?" Momo asked "What about Hitsugaya-kun...? Is Aizen Taichou...?"

Reika turned her head towards a footsteps and see Gin standing behind them "Gin...-chan?" Reika asked as Gin grinned at her "Welcome, Hinamori-chan, Reika-chan"

Hinamori slowly turned around and gripped Reika's hand "Ichimaru... Taichou?"

"Come this way" he said before walking away. Momo hesitantly looked at him before dragged Reika with her "W-Wait, Hina-chan" Reika whispered as Momo stayed quiet while continuing to follow Gin. He leads them into another room

"This is... Seijōtō kyorin. Immaculate Tower Grove..." Reika noted

"The living quarters of Central 46. Why did you bring us here?" Momo asked "Ichimaru Taichou..."

"How many time have you been here, Hinamori-chan?" he asked as he continue to walk

"No way... This area is completely off-limits. This is the first time I've seen it" Momo explained

"What about you, Reika-chan?"

"Uh... I don't know... Maybe only four times, I think..."

"Is that so?" He said "Well, Hinamori-chan. There's someone I want you to meet..."

"Want me to meet?" Momo repeated

"That's right" Gin said

"But..."

"Take a look" Gin said "Behind you"

"Behind... me?" She asked as she and Reika turned around to see Aizen standing at the entarance

"Aizen Taichou" Momo said in disbelieve

'_How?' _Reika wondered

"It's been a while, Hinamori-kun" Aizen said

"Is it really you, Aizen Taichou?" Momo asked as she slowly walked towards him "I thought you were dead..."

"I'm alive, as you can see"

"A-Aizen Taichou... Aizen Taichou" Momo muttered as she grabbed his _haori _"I..."

"I'm sorry. You must've been worried" Aizen said as he caress her head. Momo cried in his chest as Reika still stared at him in disbelieve

"You've become a bit _thin_..." He said as he hugged her "I'm really sorry. I'm sorry for hurting you so much. But, you understand, right? It had to be you. There was something I had to do. I had to fake my own death and... "

"It's alright..." Momo said "It's alright now. I can't wish for anything more as long as you're _alive_"

"Thank you, Hinamori-kun" he said "I'm really glad I had you as a subordinate. Thank you, Hinamori-kun... Thank you very much"

"Hina-chan!" Reika's eyes widen in horror

"Goodbye" Aizen said as he stabbed Momo with his blade

"Hina-chan!" Reika screamed again as she started to run towards them and almost reached for Momo's hand, but stopped by a blade cutting through her abdomen "Not again" Reika collapse to the ground

"You can't do that Reika-chan" Gin said as he sheathed his Zanpakutō

"Gin-chan..." Reika muttered "Why...?"

"What is... _this_?" Momo asked "What?"

Aizen let Momo fall right next to Reika as he turned to Gin "Let's go, Gin"

"Yes, Aizen Taichou" Gin nodded as he followed him. As Azien and Gin are leaving the living quarter, they run into a distraught and winded Toushiro

"Hello, Hitsugaya" Aizen said

"Ai... zen?" Toushiro said in disbelieve "But how... is it really you?"

"Of course. As you can see, I'm the real one. But... Hitsugaya Taichou returned a lot faster than expected" Aizen said as he turned to Gin

"Sorry. Izuru must've failed to keep him"

"What... what are you talking about?" Toushiro asked

"What are we talking about? Just strategy" Aizen explained "Dividing an enemy's fighting power is the basic in strategy"

"Enemy?!" Toushiro asked "Where's Hinamori?!"

"I wonder..." Aizen said as Toushiro's eyes widen. Sensing Momo's presence behind them, Toushiro uses Shunpo to flash past Aizen and Gin to where she and Reika lies dying

"Hina... mori?" Toushiro called out "Aya... se...?"

"S-Shiro-kun...?" Reika's voice croaked "I-I'm sorry... I-I did it a-again..."

"A-Aya...se.."

"How unfortunate. You found them. I'm sorry. I didn't mean to surprise you" Aizen said "Maybe we should've chopped them into little pieces, so you couldn't find them"

"Aizen... Ichimaru... when did you team up?" Toushiro clenched his grip "Since before you faked your death?"

"From the beggining, of course" Aizen replied "Since I became a Taichou. I never considered any other than Gin as my Fukutaichou"

"Then... all this time... Hinamori, Ayase, Me... Your subordinates, all the other Shinigami... Everyone. You've been deceiving us all?!"

"I never thought of it that way. It's just none of you understood... my true identity" Aizen explained

"Didn't understand?" Toushiro asked "Hinamori... she looked up to you. She joined Gotei 13, so she could be closer to you. She worked so hard to become your Fukutaichou, to serve you... and she finally made it!"

"I know" he said "That's why she was so easy to manipulate. That's why I requsted her to be my subordinate"

"Wha?"

"This is a good opportunity. Remember this, Hitsugaya-kun" Aizen said "Admiration is the state furthest from understanding. Though, Ayase-san is harder than her, but I manage to trick her"

Toushiro gasped as he angrily pulled out his Zanpakutō, immediately taking a fighting stance "Bankai. Daiguren Hyōrinmaru!"

Retsu and her Lieutenant Isane, rush to the scene. "Aizen. I'm going to kill you" Toushiro growled

"Don't use such strong words. It'll make you look weak" he replied. Toushiro lunges forward, supposedly impaling Aizen through the chest, as Aizen's body is covered in ice. Aizen smirks inside the ice as Toushiro's eyes widen "What?"Toushiro asked as Aizen disappeared. Then, Aizen appears behind Toushiro, his sword dripping blood, and a huge gush of blood sprays out of Toushiro's body. He fell to the ground as his bankai was undone

"Hinamori... Ayase..." He muttered before falling unconscious.

* * *

A few days later, Toushiro has woken up and continue on his duty. Right now, his Lieutenant and Izuru was partying in the headquarters. He decided to visit Momo who's still unconscious, he leaned to the door frame of her room before sighed and turned away to leave

"Could you... could you talk to her?" Retsu asked from Momo's bedside as Toushiro's eyes widen "She is waiting for someone who needs her... to talk to her"

"The way I am now... I don't know what to say to her..." Toushiro explained as Retsu stared at him

"How about Reika-chan?" Retsu asked

"What about her?" he asked back

"You know she need someone to be with her right now" Retsu said "She had gone through a lot of things..."

"I don't know what to tell her either" he stated

"But she is worried about you... she had searched for you" Retsu said "Please, just visit her and let her know that you're okay"

"But-"

"She saved everybody" Retsu cut him off

"What do you mean?"

"If she didn't give you the necklace you'll die immediately, same goes as Hinamori Fukutaichou"

"She did... what?" he asked while turning towards her with wide eyes

"She invented the necklace in order to heal anybody that wears the necklace... it has a little bit of her healing power" she explained

"I see..." Toushiro nodded "I'll go and see her"

Retsu smiled at him "Thank you, Hitsugaya Taichou. I appriciated it" Retsu said as Toushiro just nodded and walked towards Reika's room. He entered the room to see Reika lying on her bed with a mask on her mouth and nose, he walked to her bedside and pull a chair for him to sat

"Shiro-kun?" Reika called out as Toushiro looked up to her. Her eyes were weak but they were sparkling with relieve "I'm glad you're okay" She said as she smiled weakly at him. She took off the breathing mask and looked at him

"I told you to stay" Toushiro said

"Sorry... Hina-chan came to my room and told me to follow her" Reika apologized

"You're stupid, you know" Toushiro said

"I know" She laughed lightly before she slightly winced in pain

"Put yourself first, then you can worry about others"

"I understand" she smiled as she slowly reach out for his hand "But, I've to do what I have to"

"Stupid" He said as he gripped her hand hard while looking down "I thought I'd lose you"

"Hey, I'm not going to die so easily" She grinned

There was silent "How about Ai-chan and Gin-chan?" she asked

"They betrayed us, along with Tosen"

"I thought so" She sighed "I'm sorry for Hina-chan, if I'd be more careful... she wouldn't be injured"

"Don't worry, you're still in no shape of fighting, Ayase" he nodded in understatement

"Ne, Shiro-kun" Reika called out as he looked up to her "Call me by my name"

"Your name is Ayase" Toushiro said "Don't be stupid"

"I mean my first name" she said

"You're so persistent" he sighed

"You know I am" She smiled

He snorted and smirked "Right"

"Please" Reika grinned "I just want to hear it one time, you're the only one who called me with my last name"

"So?"

"I might not be able to hear you call me by my first name" Reika released his hand

"What do you mean?" Toushiro raised his eyebrow, not liking the converstation

"I'm not always going to be here, you know... _he _might come back again" Reika said "I know all of you know about _him_"

"Stop this nonesense, Ayase" Toushiro growled

"He might try to kill me again like last time" Reika said

"Ayase" He warned

"Or he would take me away" she added

"Ayase!" He yelled as Reika turned to him in surprise, he was pinning her hand to the bed as he towered over her "I told you to stop!"

Reika bit her lip as it start to quiver "I'm sorry" she sobbed "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" She chanted as she cried "I'm scared Shiro-kun... I don't know what to do anymore..."

Toushiro release his grip as he sighed in stress "I'm sorry" he muttered

Reika took a deep breath while wiping her tears before smiling at him "Thank you for everything, Shiro-kun"

"Don't mention it Ayase" he said

"Anyway... Chinatsu-nee and Fuyu-nee... are they alright?" she asked

"They are fine, they just arrived from their mission. Now shut up and get some rest" he ordered "And put on your breathing mask. I can't have you dying again"

Reika laughed as she watched him walked towards the door "Yes, sir"

"Don't do anything stupid again, Ayase. I warned you" Toushiro said before getting out of the room

Reika laughed before smiling sadly "I can't promise such thing" she muttered

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi!**

**Thank you **** luciannedaughterofposiedon for the review in chapter 4**

**PLEASE ENJOY!**

* * *

**Warning: **Definitely has some OOC character!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Bleach! Nu-uh! But I own my OC!

* * *

_Memories/**Flashback**_

_'...' Thought_

"..." Normal Talks

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

"Rei-chi... Are you sure you're okay?" Asked Fuyuko as she stared at the blonde girl beside her. She and Chinatsu was taking Reika from the 4th Division back to the 10th Division

Reika replied with a smile "I'm okay, Fuyu-nee"

Chinatsu snorted "Yeah right. We just got back from our mission and meet up with this mess and found you dying in the forth Division. This is the third time we had to pick you up from Unohana-san's Division" she grumbled as Reika laughed lightly

"Sorry" she mumbled "Shiro-kun didn't pick me up, again. I guess he is busy with Hina-chan" Reika said sadly as Fuyuko eyes matches Reika's sad eyes

"Well, at least she is safe, right Chinatsu-chan?" Fuyuko asked

"Yea, yea" Chinatsu rolled her eyes understanding that she was trying to cheer Reika up while patting Reika's head

"Oi! Chinatsu!"

Reika, Fuyuko and Chinatsu turned around to see Shuuhei running towards them. He panted as he stood in front of them "Where were you dammit?! I was looking for you all over the place, you idiot" he glared as Chinatsu twitched in annoyance before smacked him in the head

"Hey!" he growled

"What do you want, stupid head?" Chinatsu folded his arms

"Shut up! Stop calling me names!" Shuuhei yelled

"Stop yelling butt head! I'm not deaf like you!"

"Then don't yelled back to me, idiot!"

Reika and Fuyuko laughed as they watched the scene before them. Suddenly, Renji appeared and walked towards Fuyuko "Renji-san? What's the matter?"

"Taichou is _requesting _for you _lovely _presence" he joked as Reika laughed while Fuyuko blushed

"R-Renji-san" Fuyuko stuttered as Renji laughed and turned around to the blonde

"Feeling any better Rei?" Renji asked

"Yep, thanks to Ret-chan" she explained

"Well, don't overwork yourself, again" Renji smirked "I can't hide your secrets from _your _Taichou, you know"

Reika laughed "Roger that!"

"It's pretty reckless of you to help the ryokas'." Chinatsu butted into the conversation

"Yeah, lucky for you that Hitsugaya Taichou was busy with Hinamori" Shuuhei nodded

"I just can't help it" Reika giggled

"You're too hyperactive" Renji ruffled her hair as she laughed

"So, what do you need butt head?" Chinatsu asked "I don't have all day for this"

"Shut up" he sighed "Here"

He tossed her a piece of paper as she, Fuyuko, Renji and Reika read the letter with their eyes widen in shock "A promotion?" Reika jumped in joy "You got a promotion! Oh gosh! Oh Gosh!" she exclaimed as Fuyuko smiled while Renji tried to stop Reika from jumping in joy

"You're kidding, right?" Chinatsu glance up to Shuuhei as he shrugged

"What do you think, stupid?" he smirked as Chinatsu hugged him while jumping. Shuuhei smirked while patting her head, Reika, Fuyuko and Renji exchange a knowing looks before grinning widely

"I knew it! You two likes each other!" Reika yelled as Fuyuko covered Reika's mouth with her hand

Chinatsu and Shuuhei blushed before jumped back from each other "W-What are you talking about, shorty?" Chinatsu stuttered

"D-Don't be stupid!" Shuuhei said as they both blushed in ten shade

"Yeah, yeah... tell that to my butt" Renji rolled his eyes while smirking

"You damn pineapple head!" Chinatsu and Shuuhei yelled before they both blushed again. Renji, Reika and Fuyuko laughed again

"Well, what are you two waiting for?" Reika smiled

"What about you?" Fuyuko asked

"I'm going to be okay, it's not that far" Reika said

"Are you sure?" Shuuhei cleared his troath

"Yep" Reika nodded

"Be careful, you brat" Chinatsu said as she ruffled Reika's head

"Mou..." Reika pouted as all of them laughed

"Well, we'll see you later, okay Reika-chan" Fuyuko smiled

"See you later, Rei!" Chinatsu yelled

"Okay" Reika nodded as Chinatsu and Shuuhei walks towards the 9th Division's Barrack while Fuyuko and Renji walks towards the 6th Division's Barrack leaving Reika smiling at them. Reika silently walked towards the 10th Division's Barrack, she stopped in front of the 10th Division's Captain office.

She softly knocked at the door before sliding the door open and walk into the room "Sorry for intruding" she said as her eyes widen slightly when she see the Captain sleeping on his desk while the paperwork scattered in every corner of the office. She smiled softly before taking a blanket and put it on Toushiro before collecting the paperwork.

* * *

Toushiro was standing in a dark room with no light caught his sight. He scanned the room and suddenly, Reika appeared a few feet away from him, smiling widely at him

"Ayase? What are you doing in here?" he asked

"Eh?" she tilts her head

"Where are we?" he asked again as his eyes widen when he sees a figure standing behind Reika

"Shiro-kun?" She asked "What's wr-"

The figure covered Reika's mouth as her eyes went wide before she started to struggles and muffled a screams

"Ayase!" he yelled as he run towards her before stopping when he heard another scream

"Shiro-chan!" A familiar voice yelled as Toushiro snapped his head to the side as his eyes went wide at the sight of Momo who's held by Aizen "Hinamori!" Toushiro's yelled with eyes wide "Aizen! You bastard!" he yelled as he started to run towards Momo

"As I thought, you'll just forget my goddess" the figure behind Reika chuckled dryly as Aizen and Momo disappeared. The man behind Reika quickly slit her throat before disappearing into the darkness, Toushiro watch as Reika screamed and fall to her knee while holding her throat. She looked up to him with tear-stained face "_Taichou_... why...? I-i thought you-" she sobbed and fall to the ground

"Ayase!" he runs towards her and bent down

"I hate you, _Hitsugaya Taichou_" She muttered before she close her eyes

"Ayase!" he screamed

* * *

"Ayase!"

Reika snapped her head to the sleeping Captain on the couch as she watch him abruptly get up from the couch. With his unsteady breath, he quickly turned his face towards the blonde who's sitting in his desk with a pile of paper beside her. Reika stands up and walked towards him

"Shiro-kun...? Are you okay?" Reika asked as Toushiro grabbed her hand and pulled her into a hug

"Is it really you?" he asked

"Of course it is me!" She giggles as she pulled back from the hug while staring at his turquoise eyes with a smile plastered on her face.

"Aren't you supposed to be in Unohana's barrack?" he asked as he regains his posture

"I released today, silly. Don't you remember? You were supposed to pick me up" she shakes her head

He sighed and runs his hand through his spiky hair "Sorry, I forgot. I've been busy with Hinamori" he explained

Reika stared at him sadly before laughing to hide her sadness "Don't worry. Chinatsu-nee and Fuyu-nee picked me up, although they leave me half way to here" she pouted

"I see" He nodded as he walked up to his desk and pick up one of the paper "You did this?" he asked

"Yes" she smiled

"And where's 5th Division's paperwork?"

"I already sent it to Jii-chan's office" she explained "I was just going to send your paperwork too"

He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed "How long was I asleep?"

"Eto... about 6 or 7 hour, I think...?"

"What?!" he asked with a wide eyes "W-what about the Taichou's meeting?!"

"I attended it... you were asleep and I can't wake you up..." she explained

He sighed again "I see. Thanks, Ayase" he said "Sorry for the troubles"

"No trouble at all" she smile as the door slide open revealing a dumbfounded Fuyuko staring straight at them

"Fuyu-nee...? What's wrong?" Reika asked

"K-Kuchiki Byakuya..."

"Eh? Byakuya-chan...? what's wrong with him?"

"H-he just asked me out" Fuyuko blurted out as Reika and Toushiro's eyes widen before they exchanged looks

"He what?" Toushiro raised his eyebrow

"He just asked me out!" Fuyuko shrieks loudly

"Well, what'd you say to him?!" Reika's eyes sparkled in curiosity

"I-I ran away" she stuttered

"What?! How could you run away Fuyu-nee?!" Reika asked

"I panicked" she looked down

Reika sighed "Ah... It can't be helped then"

"Eh? What do you mean?" Fuyuko asked

"I'll make tea!" she said cheerfully before walking out

"Why did she love tea so much?" Toushiro sighed as he sat on his desk

"Dunno..." Fuyuko shakes her head while standing in front of the door

"You can take a seat, Kurosawa" Toushiro rolled his eyes at the red haired girl as Fuyuko quickly sat on the couch waiting Reika to come. Fuyuko laughed lightly as Toushiro stared at her oddly "What's so funny?" He asked

"I don't know who's the little sister, me, Chinatsu or her?" Fuyuko explained "She just love to take care of people. I should be the one who call her onee-chan"

"She is younger that you" he reasoned

"But she is more matured than anyone in here... well, in some ways she is childish"

"In _every way_" Toushiro corrected

Fuyuko laughed "She is just hiding it..."

"Hiding what?" he asked

"Her sadness, her burdens, her problems, her love, her hatred... thought she never hate someone... her jealousy..." She explained

"Jealousy? Who's she jealous of?" Toushiro chuckled

"Many people" Fuyuko said "You just can't see it"

"Then, can you?" he raised his eyebrow

"Of course" Fuyuko nodded "Mostly it was all about you"

"Me?"

"Yes, Hitsugaya Taichou. You" she nodded

"She's jealous of me?"

"Of course not!"

"Than what?"

"Do you love her?" she asked

"She is my subordinate, I can't just dislike her" he shrugged

"You really didn't know anything about love, Hitsugaya Taichou" she sighed

"What do you mean?"

"You'll know everything soon enough" Fuyuko smiled as Reika barged into the room with a tray of the usual stuff she got. She stared at Fuyuko and Toushiro before tilting her head "What were you two talking about?" she asked as she see Fuyuko smiling face and Toushiro questioning look

"Nothing" Fuyuko said

"You two are weird" Reika said as she put Toushiro cup to his desk before walking towards Fuyuko and set hers and Fuyuko's down.

"Talk to yourself, Ayase" Tosuhiro rolled his eyes as he took a sip of the tea

"Mou... I'm not weird" Reika pouted as she sat next to Fuyuko. They talked most of the time while Toushiro just listening and giving some comment if it was necessary. Reika ended their conversation before getting up from the couch "So, let's give your answer to Byakuya-chan"

"Eh?!" Fuyuko blushed as Reika pulled her up "B-But-"

"No buts!" Reika said as she pushed Fuyuko out from the office. Reika turned to Toushiro and grinned "Are you going too?" she asked

"For what?" he asked

"You know... seeing Bya-chan's embarrassed face when he sees Fuyu-nee later...?" Reika wondered as she laugh on her own

He sighed and took a glance at the paper "Alright. But, after that we'll send this paper to Sotaichou"

Reika's face brightening up "Okay!"

Reika and Toushiro collected the paper before walking towards the 6th Division with Fuyuko trailing behind them with a nervous face. Reika knocked at the office door as she hears a reply from inside before opening the door slowly

"Ayase Reika. What do you need from me?" the captain asked. Reika noticed that he's stressed out because Fuyuko just ran away after his confession. Reika smiled and pulled Toushiro into the room with her as Byakuya raised his eyebrow

"Hitsugaya. It's rare to see someone like you in my office"

"Nice to see you too. Kuchiki" Toushiro greeted back

"Mou... both of you... can't you two have a normal conversation?"

"No." Both of them replies

"Well, at least you two have something in common" Reika smiled up.

"So, what do you want, Ayase Reika?" Byakuya turned to her

"There's someone who like to see you" Reika said as she pulled Fuyuko into the room. Byakuya stares with wide eyes as he lightly blushed before he regain his posture while clearing his troath. Fuyuko just blushed and looked down to the floor

"What do you want... Fuy- Kurosawa?" Byakuya said as Fuyuko's eyes widen

"Bya-chan! Don't be too mean to Fuyu-nee! She want to tell you something" Reika scolded as Byakuya scoffed arrogantly

"What did she want to tell me about? Isn't it already clear?"

"Byakuya-kun! T-that's not true it's just-"

"It's just what?" he replied coldly as Fuyuko close her mouth "If you don't have anything to say anymore, just get out of here"

"But-"

"I love you!" Fuyuko yelled out as Reika's and Tosuhiro's eyes widen "Very, very, very, very much!"

"How much was the 'very' that she said?" Reika whispered to Toushiro how simply shrugged at her

"Does it really matter now?" Toushiro whispered back as Reika giggled "Maybe" she muttered

"I swear! I'm not lying!" Fuyuko said as Toushiro and Reika turned around to Fuyuko and Byakuya.

"Go out with me" Byakuya saiad as Reika's eyes widen when Byakuya moved to Fuyuko with shunpo and quickly kissed her on the lips. Reika's cheek heated up as her face turned red as well as Toushiro

"I-I think we should go" Toushiro whispered as he silently cleared his troath

"Eto... yeah" Reika slowly nodded as they quietly slipped out from the room. They sighed as Reika giggled with a red cheek

"Kuchiki sure have some guts in him" Toushiro muttered as he and Reika walks out from the 6th Division's barrack and make their way towards the Captain Commander's office

"Someday you're going to do that to someone too, Shiro-kun" Reika laughed as Toushiro shakes his head

"Not in a million year" he scoffed

"You sure?" Reika grinned as he just nodded his head

"You won't know until it happens, Shiro-kun" she added "Well, if you make an embarrassing confession to a girl... You'll have to take a break from your work for a week" she declared

"Why should I?" he raised his eyebrow

"'cause I said so!" she smiled

"You're weird and stupid" he rolled his eyes

"And you're so mean" she stick her tongue out as Toushiro stares and chuckled at her "You laughed!"

"So?" Toushiro turned towards the road

"I thought you can't laugh!" Reika giggled

"Of course I can" he sighed

"Seriously?" she asked innocently

"How stupid can you be, Ayase?" Toushiro shakes his head in frustration as Reika just pouted at his comment.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**THANK YOU FOR READING!**

**And Byakuya's OC is Fuyu-chan :) **

**Please review! JA NE!**

**Love, Uehara Sakura**

**XoXoXo**


End file.
